1. Field of the Technology
The present application relates generally to a wireless communication system which include base stations and mobile stations, and more particularly to a wireless communication system which provides for the communication of network capability information over a traffic channel for concurrent services.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device, such as a mobile station operating in a wireless communication network, may provide for both voice calls and data communications for an end user. The mobile station and network may, for example, be compatible with cdma2000® standards. Cdma2000® is a registered trademark of the Telecommunications Industry Association (TIA-USA).
In accordance with cdma2000® standard Release D, an indication of whether or not a mobile station and network supports “concurrent services” may be utilized. Concurrent services are supported by the mobile station and network when at least two different services—specifically a voice call service and a data communication service—may be facilitated simultaneously. Such a mobile station provides for the ability to simultaneously engage in voice telephone calls and data communication sessions (e.g. electronic mail or e-mail communications), where the voice telephone call utilizes a first traffic channel (e.g. a Primary traffic channel) and the data communication session utilizes a second traffic channel (e.g. a Secondary traffic channel).
In accordance with the aforementioned standard, an in-traffic channel message which includes a CS_SUPPORTED flag is used to indicate whether or not concurrent services are supported. A mobile station indicates its concurrent service capability in a “Capability Information” message to the network. On the other hand, a network broadcasts its concurrent service capability to a mobile station in an overhead message during idle states (specifically, in an “Extended System Parameter” message) or in an in-traffic channel message (specifically, in an “In-Traffic System Parameter” message, a “General Handoff Direction” message, or a “Universal Handoff Direction” message) during voice/data communication states. If a network supports concurrent services, however, it may or may not support other specific concurrent service-related features. For example, although the network may generally support concurrent services, it may or may not allow the mobile station to request Quality of Service (QoS) parameters when it originates a data call for a specific application. Similarly, the network may or may not support a mobile-initiated position location determination feature.
The present application specifically relates to the case where a mobile station is engaged in a call (e.g. a voice or data call) where a traffic channel is utilized and the mobile station is moving onto a new network. If the mobile station receives an indication that the new network generally supports concurrent services (“CS_SUPPORTED=1”), inefficiencies may result if the mobile station assumes that another specific concurrent service-related feature (e.g. mobile-originated QoS parameter or position location determination request) is or is not supported. For example, the mobile station may initiate a request for a feature that is not supported by the network. As another example, the mobile station may refrain from initiating a request for a feature that is in fact supported by the network.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus which overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.